Nexus Residents Wikia
Welcome to Nexus So you've finally got your clearance? Then you should know who I am. My name is Derrick Rifkin and most people know me as the representative of the Drifter, but not everything is exactly as it seems. The world of Nexus is a complicated place and houses a wide variety of personalities and peculiarities, this guide might help you make some sense of that. It will have information on many of the current residents' origins from before the Collapse, while also offering some insights into the basics of the world of Nexus and the Coalition that calls it home. Feel free to start anywhere, but the primer should give you a basic understanding of the world and the events that led up to this point. You might also be interested in the skill list which is available. Preface Wiki will be written mostly from the perspective of a fictional character called Derrick Rifkin and will attempt to collect and catalogue as many characters from as many different sources as possible. The world of Nexus is a fictional one and all characters (regardless of their canon) will be considered alive in the last state they were in, zombified characters will remain zombies. Another thing of some importance is the fact that this Wiki will treat biographies and religious texts with the same approach as any other type of work. This is not to say that these works have no value or are untrue, it is simply because they offer stories with characters as much as fiction does. If this offends or unsettles you, please spend your valuable time elsewhere. Sources listed by Alphabet Below you'll find the added sources sorted by alphabet, articles (such as: a, an, the in different languages) will, to the best of my knowledge, not be included in the title. -#- * 80 Days -A- * Akane the Kunoichi * Amazing Loot Grind * Assassin's Creed The Fall 1 * Assassin's Creed The Fall: Deluxe Edition -B- * Broer (Esther Gerritsen) -D- * Dance of Death * Donald Duck Spannende Avonturen Special 2016 -E- * (The) Emerald Maiden: Symphony of Dreams (Collector's Edition) * Enigmatis: The Ghosts of Maple Creek (Collector's Edition) * Enigmatis 2: The Mists of Ravenwood (Collector's Edition) * Enter the Gungeon (Comic) * Enter the Gungeon (Game) * Eventide: Slavic Fable (Collector's Edition) -F- * Fairyland: Incursion * Forza Motorsport 3 -G- * Game Dev Tycoon * Grim Legends: The Forsaken Bride (Collector's Edition) * Grim Legends 2: Song of the Dark Swan (Collector's Edition) * Grim Legends 3: The Dark City (Collector's Edition) -H- * Hero of the Kingdom * Hero of the Kingdom II * Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number -J- * Jade Empire: Special Edition -L- * Left in the Dark: No One on Board -M- * Mythic Wonders: The Philosopher's Stone (Collector's Edition) -O- * Oknytt * Olympia Rising * Our Love Will Grow -R- * Real Things (2 Unlimited) * Rescue Lucy -S- * (The) Secret Order 2: Masked Intent (Collector's Edition) * (The) Secret Order 3: Ancient Times (Collector's Edition) * Shock Troopers -T- * Tale Seeker * Tibetan Quest: Beyond the World's End (Collector's Edition) * Time Mysteries: Inheritance (Remastered) * Time Mysteries 2: The Ancient Spectres (Collector's Edition) * Time Mysteries 3: The Final Enigma (Collector's Edition) * Twinkle Star Sprites -W- * Waste Walkers -Z- * (De) Zomer Hou Je Ook Niet Tegen (Dimitri Verhulst) * Zuma's Revenge Latest Updates (newest to oldest): Olympia Rising Fairyland: Incursion Rescue Lucy (added the second free DLC) Enter the Gungeon (Game) (minor update) Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Category:Browse